The might of Broote Force!
by Gay4Justice
Summary: <html><head></head>(Play this while reading:/watch?v g4gWt4Ula g) Trouble is brewing in the world of Pokemon, but not by Team Rocket. Rather, a mysterious individual calling himself "Broote" and the four other members who make up the vicious gang known as "Broote Force" have been tearing up the land and crushing all who stand in their way.</html>


"Told ya you were in for a shock!" *WAP*-*BZZAK* "GAH!" **The grunt winced in pain as he fell to his knees. "**Ha, ha, haaa! What a bitch! I've taken blasts of Thunder from ol' Sparky here and I didn't scream that loud! We'll show you what _real _pain is. "Give 'im the special, Spark!" *WAP-WAP-WAPOW*-*BZZAK-BZZAK-BZZZZZZZAAAAK* "Ugh!" *WHAM* **With the third punch, he went flying into the wall and crumpled in a heap. **

"Ugh... look, man, you want your Pokémon back... *kaff* You might find it at the Game Cor-"

"My Pokémon? **The man in front of the grunt made a fanged grin in amusement.** "Heh, if you'd taken one of these guys, you wouldn't have an unbroken bone in your body!"

"What? Th-then why?"

"Sendin' a message. I have it out for the Rockets, and I want the whole world to know it! ...which reminds me, have you heard of the members who fly around in the Meowth Balloon? I've been lookin' for 'em for quite some time... Heard there was a Salon here that just closed. Salon Rockét? The Rockéts that were running the joint sound a lot like the ones I'm looking for. Red haired hot chick, purple haired sissy boy, and a Meowth that calls the shots. You know which ones I mean?"

"Y-yeah! Jessie, James, and Meowth! They've been on a mission for a long time, that's what I heard."

"Tailin' a kid with a Pikachu?"

"Yeah, exactly!"

"Hm... so what I heard was right... Not just a rumor. i'll have to see about that. Thanks for the info, my man!"

"S-so, since I helped you out.. can I go?"

"Sure! We'll even make an exit for you!"

"Oh, tha-wait, what?"

"D.K., blast this guy."

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-EEEAAAH!" **The Primeape created a surging ball of light between it's fists, which rapidly grew to twice their size, and hurled the energy towards the grunt. The sphere erupted into a powerful beam nearly the size of his body as he threw it and collided with titanic force, turning the walls behind him into dust as it blew the grunt straight through them, sending him flying out of the building and crashing into the one behind it.**_  
><em>

***WHAM***

**"**Heh heh heh heh heh.. .Gaaah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Serves you right for trying to boss US around, punk!" "Doooooh..."(Pathetic.) "Prrrrahhh Prr"(Grunts weak.)"Buhhh-buzzz?"(What about him?)

**He motioned to the unconscious Raticate sprawled on the floor.**

"Sigh... I'll take him. Spike, you mind grabbing one of those pipes? Oh, and Sparky, D.K. I'll need a couple of those sacks. I'll fix the joint up."

**He produced a single dark green Pokéball from his jacket, and tossed it onto the floor. The ball opened as it hit the ground, releasing a gas that slowly filled the room.**

"Heh. Done like dinner!"

**He and the others proceeded out the entrance they created, supplies in hand then headed to the building where they took pause at the sight before them.**

"Is he-? Ahahahahahahaha! He- he's stuck in the wall! Buried to the neck!" **They all burst into laughter at the sight. **"Maaag, Maaaaa- Maaaaar..."(It's not every day you see a Rocket who doesn't have a backside..) **The others turn and see their comrade., who had just joined them. **

"Maaaaaa-ma-maaaaaaag." "Most I've met don't have spines." "HA! Burn!" **They all have a chuckle at their ally's quip.****  
><strong>

"Lec Buh. Lecatabuuuh?"(Not bad, Fry Guy. Got anything else?) "Maaa-maaag-maar!"(You know it!) **Fry Guy rattled off every joke about the situation he could think of. **

Translated:

"Behold, the first Rocket capable of backwards flight!"

"He really went ass backwards into this one."

"If you're trying to be Santa, you missed the chimney!"

"If you're trying to be the Kool-Aid man, you're a little backwards..."

"If you're trying to be a homewrecker, you shouldn't get wrecked along with it."

"If you're trying to crash a party, wait for the party to actually happen."

"If you're trying to break into this place, you got halfway there!"

"Just breaking in the new place, huh?"

"What's Black and red and stuck 3 feet inside a wall?"

"Nothing like wood to the backside to teach a punk some manners..."

"He's really attached to the place, it's practically a part of him!"

"Hey, Rocket! You better get your ass out of there before the cops show up!"

**They all burst into laughter at the cracks the wacky Magmar made, eventually dying down after a couple of minutes. **

"Heh heh... Ah, that was great. Oh, Fry, weren't you going to torch the place?" "Maaaaaa-maaaaaa-maaag"!(Way ahead of you!) ***Fwooshoom* The Magmar sent a massive Fire Blast towards TR's Trafficking Stop setting the building ablaze in seconds.**

"Yeah! Let's do it! Spark, you come with me to clean out the cash. That means, Spike, D.K.-" "Nidoking."(Pokémon.) "Exactly." **The man placed the Raticate on the ground, Spike held the ends of the pipe and with a mighty kick, bent it into a perfect U before driving it into it into the ground, pinning the Raticate to the concrete..**

"Alright! Race ya?" "Doooh Ni Ni Do Ki."(Winner buys with their cut) "You're on!" **The man**** and Sparky raced into the Game Room, while Spike and D.K. took the prize room, each stuffing their sacks with treasures, with their companions guarding the doors. Fry was watching for the police from behind the Prize Room, between it and the adjacent building next to it. As the flames rose high into the sky, he heard sirens in the distance. **

**("_Won't be long, now, but the fire'll keep those jerks occupied. Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee...)_**

"Gotta steal it all! Heh heh heh! You know what to do." "Buzz."(Yes.) *ZZZZZZZHHHHHH-ZZZZHHH-ZHAAAAAAAAAK!* **Sparky sent a burst of Thunder through the slot machines, the electricity chained to the ones parallel to the blast, frying some, blowing up a few, and setting off the others. Coins showered everywhere, covering the floor.**

"Nido. Nidoki."(Now we got them all.)


End file.
